Wataru Takagi/Otros Datos
Relaciones con otros personajes *Juzo Megure: Jefe directo con el que siempre aparece en la mayoría de los casos. *Kogoro Mouri: Detective al que muestra respeto por sus deducciones. *Ran Mouri: Le ayuda cuando tiene que resolver un caso. *Conan Edogawa: Al principio duda de él, pero luego lo toma en serio. Episodios donde aparece Apariciones hasta la tercera temporada: 15 *[[Asesinato en el plató|'Episodio #021' Asesinato en el plató]] *[[John, el pastor alemán|'Episodio #026' John, el pastor alemán]] *[[Asesinato en el estudio de televisión|'Episodio #031' Asesinato en el estudio de televisión]] *[[Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego|'Episodio #038' Asesinato en la fiesta del fuego]] (No habla) *[[Asesinato en el karaoke|'Episodio #042' Asesinato en el karaoke]] (Sale de espaldas hablando) *[[Asesinato en la biblioteca|'Episodio #050' Asesinato en la biblioteca]] *[[Asesinato en la oscuridad|'Episodio #066' Asesinato en la oscuridad]] *[[El asesinato de la actriz teatral|'Episodio #067' El asesinato de la actriz teatral]] *[[El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera|'Episodio #075' El asesinato del presidente de la compañía financiera]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)|'Episodio #077' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (1ª parte)]] *[[Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)|'Episodio #078' Las extrañas muertes en una familia con clase (2ª parte)]] *[[El asesinato del atracador del banco|'Episodio #079' El asesinato del atracador del banco]] *[[El asesinato del artista vagabundo|'Episodio #080' El asesinato del artista vagabundo]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)|'Episodio #081' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (1ª parte)]] *[[El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)|'Episodio #082' El secuestro de los cantantes famosos (2ª parte)]] Capítulos donde aparece Apariciones hasta el octavo volumen: 0 Películas donde aparece Total de apariciones: 18 *[[Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo|'Película #03' El último mago del siglo]]. *[[Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus Ojos|'Película #04' Capturado en sus Ojos]]. *[[Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo|'Película #05' Cuenta regresiva al cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital|'Película #07' Cruce en la antigua capital]]. *[[Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado|'Película #08' El mago del cielo plateado]]. *[[Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades|'Película #09' Estrategia sobre las profundidades]]. *[[Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives|'Película #10' El réquiem de los detectives]]. *[[Detective Conan 11: La banda pirata en el vasto océano|'Película #11' La banda pirata en el vasto océano]]. *[[Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo|'Película #12' La partitura del miedo]]. *[[Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro|'Película #13' El perseguidor negro]]. *[[Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo|'Película #14' El barco perdido en el cielo]]. *[[Detective Conan 15: 15 minutos de silencio|'Película #15' 15 minutos de silencio]]. *[[Detective Conan 16: El undécimo delantero|'Película #16' El undécimo delantero]]. *[[Detective Conan 17: El detective del mar distante|'Película #17' El detective del mar distante]]. *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan, la película|'Película Crossover' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]]. *[[Detective Conan 18: El francotirador de otra dimensión|'Película #18' El francotirador de otra dimensión]]. *[[Detective Conan 20: La pesadilla de negro puro|'Película #20' La pesadilla de negro puro]]. *[[Detective Conan 22: Zero el Ejecutor|'Película #22' Zero el Ejecutor]]. OVA's donde aparece Total de apariciones: 5 *[[¿¡16 sospechosos!?|'OVA #02' ¿¡16 sospechosos!?]] *[[Un desafío escrito de Agasa|'OVA #07' Un desafío escrito de Agasa]] *[[La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki|'OVA #08' La chica detective de preparatoria, los casos de Sonoko Suzuki]] *[[El milagro de Excalibur|'OVA #12' El milagro de Excalibur]] *[[¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri|'Conan vs Wooo #01' ¿¡Un detective necio!? Kogoro Mouri]] (Cameo comercial) Especiales donde aparece Total de apariciones: 12 *[[Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi|'Drama 1 (2012) #04' Shinichi Kudo y el caso de asesinato de Kyoto Shinsengumi]] *[[¡El detective de secundaria antes de convertirse en Conan, descubriendo el misterio de los asesinatos!|'Drama 2 (2011) #01' ¡El detective de secundaria antes de convertirse en Conan, descubriendo el misterio de los asesinatos!]] *[[¡El caso de asesinato de la corte detrás de puertas cerradas! Exponer el truco de asesinato a la anfitriona|'Drama 2 (2011) #03' ¡El caso de asesinato de la corte detrás de puertas cerradas! Exponer el truco de asesinato a la anfitriona]] *[[¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!|'Drama 2 (2011) #04' ¡Crimen perfecto! ¡El aviso de un asesinato en una boda, descubre el misterio del truco de envenenamiento de la habitación cerrada!]] *[[¡El magnífico beso de muerte de las veinte mujeres! ¡La intención oculta de matar en la ecuación del asesinato!|'Drama 2 (2011) #06' ¡El magnífico beso de muerte de las veinte mujeres! ¡La intención oculta de matar en la ecuación del asesinato!]] *[[¡El asesinato por herencia manchado de sangre de parientes! ¡Descubre el misterio detrás del truco de secuestro!|'Drama 2 (2011) #07' ¡El asesinato por herencia manchado de sangre de parientes! ¡Descubre el misterio detrás del truco de secuestro!]] *[[¡La fuerza de voluntad de una chica, venganza contra el acosador! El truco de asesinato oculto en la cámara de vigilancia|'Drama 2 (2011) #08' ¡La fuerza de voluntad de una chica, venganza contra el acosador! El truco de asesinato oculto en la cámara de vigilancia]] *[[¡Un beso es la razón para matar, un asesinato de 20 años de venganza! El misterio de la coartada perfecta|'Drama 2 (2011) #11' ¡Un beso es la razón para matar, un asesinato de 20 años de venganza! El misterio de la coartada perfecta]] *[[¡Soy el asesino! ¿Tres asesinos independientes? ¡Descubre el misterio del asesinato camuflado!|'Drama 2 (2011) #012' ¡Soy el asesino! ¿Tres asesinos independientes? ¡Descubre el misterio del asesinato camuflado!]] *[[¡Ran muere! Expuesto el misterio del último desafío de la habitación blanca del verdadero culpable al genio detective|'Drama 2 (2011) #013' ¡Ran muere! Expuesto el misterio del último desafío de la habitación blanca del verdadero culpable al genio detective]] *[[Lupin III vs Detective Conan|'Especial de TV #03' Lupin III vs Detective Conan]] *[[Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió|'Especial de TV #06' Episodio ONE: El gran detective que encogió]] Openings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 34 *[[Opening 04: Unmei no roulette|'Opening #04' Unmei no roulette mawashite]] *[[Opening 06: Girigiri chop|'Opening #06' Girigiri chop]] *[[Opening 07: Mysterious Eyes|'Opening #07' Mysterious Eyes]] *[[Opening 10: Winter Bells|'Opening #10' Winter Bells]] *[[Opening 11: I Can't Stop my Love for You|'Opening #11' I Can't Stop my Love for You]] *[[Opening 12: Kaze no Lalala|'Opening #12' Kaze no Lalala]] *[[Opening 13: Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made|'Opening #13' Kimi to Yakusoku Shita Yasashii Ano Basho Made]] *[[Opening 14: Start|'Opening #14' Start]] *[[Opening 15: Hoshi no kagayaki yo|'Opening #15' Hoshi no kagayaki yo]] *[[Opening 16: Growing of my heart|'Opening #16' Growing of my heart]] *[[Opening 18: 100 mono tobira|'Opening #18' 100 mono tobira]] *[[Opening 20: Namida no Yesterday|'Opening #20' Namida no Yesterday]] *[[Opening 21: Glorious Mind|'Opening #21' Glorious Mind]] *[[Opening 23: Ichibyou goto ni Love for you|'Opening #23' Ichibyou goto ni Love for you]] *[[Opening 24: Mysterious|'Opening #24' Mysterious]] *[[Opening 25: Revive|'Opening #25' Revive]] *[[Opening 26: Everlasting Luv|'Opening #26' Everlasting Luv]] *[[Opening 27: Magic|'Opening #27' Magic]] *[[Opening 28: As the dew|'Opening #28' As the dew]] *[[Opening 29: Summer Time Gone|'Opening #29' Summer Time Gone]] *[[Opening 30: Tear Drops|'Opening #30' Tear Drops]] *[[Opening 31: Don't Wanna Lie|'Opening #31' Don't Wanna Lie]] *[[Opening 32: Misty Mystery|'Opening #32' Misty Mystery]] *[[Opening 33: Miss Mystery|'Opening #33' Miss Mystery]] *[[Opening 35: Try Again|'Opening #35' Try Again]] *[[Opening 36: Q&A|'Opening #36' Q&A]] *[[Opening 37: Butterfly Core|'Opening #37' Butterfly Core]] *[[Opening 38: Greed|'Opening #38' Greed]] *[[Opening 39: DYNAMITE|'Opening #39' DYNAMITE]] *[[Opening 40: WE GO|'Opening #40' WE GO]] *[[Opening 43: Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru|'Opening #43' Sekai wa Anata no Iro ni Naru]] *[[Opening 45: Lie, Lie, Lie,|'Opening #45' Lie, Lie, Lie,]] *[[Opening 47: Countdown|'Opening #47' Countdown]] *[[Opening 50: ANSWER|'Opening #50' ANSWER]] Endings donde aparece Total de apariciones: 7 *[[Ending 14: Yume Mita Ato de|'Ending #14' Yume Mita Ato de]] *[[Ending 17: Ashita o Yume Mite|'Ending #17' Ashita o Yume Mite]] *[[Ending 20: Wasurezaki|'Ending #20' Wasurezaki]] *[[Ending 28: Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo|'Ending #28' Sekai wa Mawaru to Yū Keredo]] *[[Ending 39: Pilgrim|'Ending #39' Pilgrim]] *[[Ending 52: SAWAGE☆LIFE|'Ending #52' SAWAGE☆LIFE]] *[[Ending 57: Sadame|'Ending #57' Sadame]] Categoría:Otros Datos Categoría:Personajes